


A Special Day of Mourning

by Katie_Dub



Category: Fleabag (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Dub/pseuds/Katie_Dub
Summary: Last time a wedding brought us together, this time it's a funeral. Still the tragic loss of Godmother in a freak accident involving a falling wall of plaster of paris penises has got to be good for something, right?
Relationships: Claire & Fleabag (Fleabag), Fleabag/Priest (Fleabag)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**15 Years Later**

So last time you saw me, I was sending my sister off to go get the hot Finn who was crazy about her after my almost boyfriend the actual Priest delivered a terrifying homily about love at Dad’s wedding to the ever repellent Godmother. The Priest broke my heart when he chose God over me and exited pursued by a fox.

Since then I found love, tried the whole marriage thing, had a child, realised I was surprisingly good at motherhood but less so at being married and am now amicably divorced. I still touch myself thinking about that one night with the Hot Priest who was the first man I ever loved, unless of course you count Leonardo DiCaprio, which I don’t. 

Claire and Klare have three terrifyingly beautiful children and she actually smiles constantly now. It was disconcerting at first, but after all this time, I think I’m used to it.

Dad’s still alive and kicking, at 88 years of age. Godmother, however, is not. She passed away in a freak accident involving a falling wall of plaster of paris penises at her sexhibition two weeks ago. Couldn’t have happened to a nicer person.

**Before The Funeral**

I walk up to Dad’s house with my Daughter in tow. She’s 11 and has already entered her awkward teenage years a whole two years early. Fucking overachiever.

That’s not to say that she isn’t the light of my life, the apple of my eye and all other appropriate cliches. It’s just that I can finally appreciate how really fucking annoying teenage girls can be. And she hasn’t even started her period yet.

We ring the doorbell and I hum “Ding Dong the Witch is Dead” very softly under my voice. If there’s a hell, I’m almost certainly heading there.

Claire answers the door. “Hello, are you ready for this sad, sad, sad day?”

“I’ve brought the champagne!” I reply, lifting the bottle I bought especially. Just to toast to our dearly departed Godmother in the manner she would have wanted, of course.

“You look absolutely gorgeous,” Claire says, eyeing me suspiciously.

“You know grief does wonders for my complexion, I can’t help it!” And if there’s an extra spring in my step at the thought of finally being free of Godmother, well you can hardly blame me.

I deliberately take a moment to compose myself. I do feel for Dad, burying his second wife has got to be monumentally shit, even if he is better off without her.

“Wait,” Claire tugs on my arm urgently, bringing me to a halt.

“Is everything OK?”

“Your Priest is in there,” Claire murmurs in an undertone, her lips barely moving.

I’m struggling to follow her meaning. “What?”

“You know, _your Priest,_ the one you - you know?” Oh. _Oh!_ “He’s in there with Dad, comforting him, he’s conducting the funeral. I just thought you might need some warning.”

I wonder if he’s still hot. “Is he still hot?”

“Painfully hot,” she says with a grim nod and a tone that implies catastrophe. “He’s also still a man of god, so just don’t fuck him again ok?”

“I do have some restraint! That said, he was really fucking good at it. I’m single again, why not hey?”

Claire’s jaw is tight. It’s fun to know that I can still wind her up like this at the age of nearly 50. “I mean it,” she pleads sincerely, “I know I wasn’t around much last time with Finland and everything, but I could tell how much that hurt you then and I don’t want to have to kick a Priest’s arse for hurting my little sister.”

There’s a steely glint in her eye that makes it clear she means it, and I find myself deeply touched. I swallow down a lump in my throat and shrug, an “if you say so” gesture. “Didn’t know you cared.”

She nods. “Right. Oh also, Godmother is in there.”

“Wait, Godmother? Like her body?”

“Yes, it’s a whole _art thing_ apparently.” Claire says “art thing” like it’s an infectious disease. “Transparent coffin. It’s horrendous.”

We walk into the living room, Dad is sat on the sofa, head in his hands, the Priest is beside him, an arm around his shoulder. His neck is still beautiful.

And right where the coffee table should be, a transparent coffin, with Godmother inside, wrapped in some kind of hot pink monstrosity.

“Oh holy fuck,” I shout, stopping abruptly at the sight.

Claire somehow avoids crashing into me and steps around me muttering “I did warn you” under her voice.

I shake myself, forcing my feet to take me further into the room. I drag my eyes away from Godmother, seeking out Dad to comfort him, and I’m greeted by the sight of my Priest’s warm smile turned on me.

He has more wrinkles and his once dark hair is now salt and pepper, but age hasn’t changed one fundamental fact: he is deeply, unfairly hot. Lucky bastard.

And he looks pleased to see me, which I’ll admit does good things to my ego, I may be a divorcee fast approaching 50, but maybe I’m not completely unfuckable yet. Or maybe this is just a genuine friendly smile for a former lover. Either way, it’s a happy surprise.

“Hello,” he says, “I’m sorry to leave just as you’re getting here -” his eyes suggest that this comment is sincere “- but I need to be on my way to the church.” He grips my arm briefly as he moves past me, a small gesture of comfort that nonetheless sends a little shiver of anticipation through me. I’m surprised that even after all this time he can affect me like this. “I’m sorry for your loss, but it is lovely to see you.”

“You too,” I agree, “I’ll see you at the church.” He nods and heads out of the door.

Oh fuck, the church.

The last time I was in that church I was trying to wrestle him out of his clothes. I’ve never been back. Not inside it at least, although I may have dawdled outside it on more than one occasion. And now I have to sit through Godmother’s funeral there, all the time thinking about the way he ordered me to “kneel” in the confessional. Maybe about when he repeated that command in my house and I sucked him off.

I try to distract myself with other thoughts, but the only thing to look at is the coffin. It really is hideous, and not so much because it's a dead body, but that pink is a bit much and the embroidery on it looks suspiciously like - "is that funeral shroud really covered in fornicating skeletons?" I ask, looking to Claire in the hopes of hearing a sensible "no".

"It is," she confirms, her mouth a hard-set line of disapproval.

"Well fuck me."

**The Funeral Procession**

We didn’t do a funeral procession for Mum when it was her funeral. It was too over the top and showy for her. So of course Godmother insisted.

I’m packed into a car with Dad and Daughter driven by the Shepherd of the Deceased, as the man insisted on being called (I can see why Godmother liked him, but what's wrong with just calling yourself a funeral director?). Claire and her family are in the car behind us. We inch down the roads painfully slowly, surely pissing off half of London as we follow the hearse to the church.

My heart pounds at the sight of the church, a feeling that quickly gives way to confusion as we continue to drive past it. “Where the fuck are we going?”

“Language,” tuts my Daughter, and I’m tempted to stick my tongue out at her. I promise, I really am a good mum. Usually.

“No seriously, haven’t we just gone past the church?”

“Hmmm? Er, wh-what’s that dear?” asks Dad distracted and distraught and I’m beyond bewildered.

We pull up outside an entirely unfamiliar church, and it occurs to me that my Priest must have been moved to a new parish. All this time avoiding his church and he doesn’t even work there now. 

I get out of the car and help Dad to do the same. I walk to the front door and that’s when I see the sign: St Jude’s Anglican Church.

Anglican?

What. The. Fuck?

**The Funeral**

There’s no chance for me to confront the Priest about his conversion before the service, so I sit by Dad’s side during it and stew on this startling revelation.

Anglican. He’s Anglican now, and so, apparently, no longer celibate. Not that he did all that well at the whole celibacy thing while I was around. 

Does this mean he’s available? Or did he leave the Catholic Church for someone else, someone who he loved enough to really be with, someone who he is still with now?

I realise this sounds like I spent the past 15 years and all of my marriage pining for an unavailable man, when honestly, I haven’t. But it’s still something of a head fuck to discover that he is no longer forbidden fruit. The possibility of that is delicious, while also giving me doubts about what we ever had.

Like I said, a head fuck.

I can’t help but think, looking at his outfit with its minimalist design, that he must miss the robes from Catholicism. You can say what you like about their beliefs, but those Catholics have got style.

 _"Sometimes I worry that I'm only in it for the outfits,"_ he'd said that night in the church, the alcohol and desire for me driving him to doubt himself. Well, he proved that wrong, didn't he? 

A cameraman zooms in on my face and I find myself looking to camera, startled, before realising that I should probably focus on looking rather more distraught at Godmother’s death and rather less intrigued by the possibility of fucking the Priest again.

Trust Godmother to hire a camera crew to film her own fucking funeral.

**The Wake**

"I'm very interested in the conflict of my mortality, the desire to cheat death expressed in my pursuit of sexual pleasure with its promise of rebirth," Godmother narrates in her death video. "My custom-made burial shroud is a culmination of these desires, the fabric interwoven with fungal spores such that in my passing, new life springs anew."

I feel a presence beside me and assuming it's Claire, start to talk over Godmother's incessant monologue. "Is she calling death an STI? I think that's almost profound."

"Fucked if I know," a decidedly male Irish brogue replies. I turn to look at the Priest. "Sounds like a load of wank to me."

"That's Godmother in a nutshell," I agree and he laughs appreciatively. 

"I'm not sure how those fungi will survive inside a sealed perspex coffin. Don't they need air?"

"Fucked if I know," I echo him with a shrug. "Still prefer funerals to weddings?" 

"Generally, yes. You know I believe that we're going somewhere wonderful in the next life. This funeral has given me pause though."

"It's a bit much, isn't it?" I'm not quite sure what to say next, the thing I desperately _want_ to say feels wildly inappropriate. 

"I'm not Catholic anymore." I’m surprised by how direct he's been. "I just thought I'd put it out there. Although that now sounds like an awful chat up line, which it's not - "

"Well fuck you then," I say, trying to brush off the hurt of that decisive shutting down of my half-formed hopes. 

"If you insist." There's a twinkle in his eye now. Maybe I've misread things.

"Are you propositioning me, Father?" 

"You know, I think I might be."

"Mum! Mu-um!" 

Of course, of _fucking_ course, kids are the ultimate cock block. The Priest looks awkward, I probably do too. I swear he's trying to surreptitiously look at my ring finger so I use my hands in a way that probably resembles a muppet to show off how attached I'm not. 

"Everything OK, darling?" 

"Dad's here to take me to his place, says he's not comfortable leaving without speaking to you first." Daughter rolls her eyes. I wish I could do the same. 

My ex is so considerate. What a prick.

"Sorry, Father, I have to go talk to my Ex." Had to get in that confirmation of my relationship status, just so he has all the facts. "We'll talk when I get back?" 

"I'll be waiting," he says with a smile.

It takes longer than I'm totally happy with to wrap things up with my Ex. Unfortunately he's busy being concerned about my dad and asking practical questions about homework and after school clubs and I can't exactly tell him that I'm a bit busy seducing a Priest to talk.

It takes me a while to track him down when I finally escape, but I find him hiding and having a fag in the same secret corner where we once shared stolen kisses. Honestly I can't decide if it's romantic or a little pathetic that we're back here and history's potentially going to repeat itself.

Hopefully not to the same bitter conclusion.

I pull out my own fag and the Priest offers me a light. Leaning close to his hands I feel the same rush of anticipation I did back then, my heart fluttering at his presence like no time has passed at all.

"So," he starts, then breaks off. 

"So," I agree with a nod. "I'm a mum - a _single_ mum, and you're a hopefully single, no longer celibate man."

"I am."

There's a long silence that's almost deafening with its intensity.

"So what made you -" "I'm sorry I didn't -" 

We both start speaking at once, stop and stare at each other for a minute then I gesture for him to speak.

"I'm sorry I didn't leave for you," he says, then looks me right in the eye. "I hope you know that it's not that I didn't love you, I just, I needed time to figure things out."

"I know. I knew that then too. So what did make you convert in the end?" 

"The sex. I was really, really gagging for it," he deadpans. I snort with laughter, he waits for me to calm down before he carries on. "Honestly it did start with meeting you -”

“Me and my blasphemous tits.”

“Yeah.” He smirks at me, then looks a little sad. “I felt lost after we stopped - after I ended things.” He shakes his head and looks at me, swallowing a lump in his throat. “I was so lonely when we met and you came into my life and we just connected so deeply and I fell so hard for you.” 

Oh fuck, I am not prepared for this conversation. 

“No, don’t disappear, not now.” He takes my hand and waits for me to focus on him, so I try my best to fight against how overwhelmed I feel and to stay in the moment with him. 

“I know that you don’t believe what I do, but I really do believe that God is love. 'Whoever lives in love lives in God, and God in him.' That's what the Bible says. It just didn’t make sense to me that I could be so full of love and that that was a bad thing, something to be ashamed of. Isn’t love meant to be a wonderful gift from God?”

I can feel the tightness in my jaw, a prickle of tears, I seem to have forgotten how to breathe.

“As time went on the intensity of my love for you faded, but that seed of doubt was planted. Not in God, not in Him, but in the word of the Catholic church. A different denomination of Christianity would allow me to marry you, to celebrate our love, there’s nothing in the bible to say that we shouldn’t.”

These words hang heavy between us and there’s a long pause, while he takes a long drag on his cigarette and lets the smoke slowly drift out of his parted lips.

“Over time I noticed more and more of these inconsistencies and one day a teenage boy asked me for forgiveness for falling in love with his male best friend and I just couldn’t … I couldn’t understand why he needed it. I couldn’t in all good faith follow the teachings of the Catholic church and stay true to what I believe.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“You wanted to marry me? It'll take more than that to make an honest woman of me."

He chuckles. “I don’t know. If we could've dated and my feelings stayed as they were? Maybe. I wanted the option.”

"When did you leave?"

"Four years ago."

"Did you -" oh wow, it's so hard to ask this, but I need to know. "Did you ever think of telling me?"

"No."

Fuck me that hurts. I drop my cigarette to the floor, study it as I stomp down on it to make sure that the fire is out. It’s my way of deflecting from the sudden urge to cry. He gently lifts my chin with his finger, bringing my face up to look at his.

"I knew you were married. Your stepmum said." 

"Was she a dick about it?"

"Of course. Still, you were unavailable. What good would telling you have done?" He's right. I was still married when he converted, it was for the best.

"I saw you once with him. Or I think it was him."

"Am I detecting a smidge of jealousy there, Father?" 

"Oh fuck off.” He didn’t deny it. “A parishioner had died and I just, I really needed a friend and I thought of you. You just got me so well, you know? I went to Hillarys and you were there in the arms of this man and you looked so happy that I just couldn't ruin that for you. I shouldn't have gone. Not when I didn't know if I could trust myself around you."

"And what about now?" 

"Well I'm allowed to kiss you now, I don't need to worry about trusting myself."

"That's true. So do you want to come over to my place for a friendly game of strip poker?" He laughs at me, shaking his head while smirking. "Spin the bottle?" That devilish gleam appears in his eyes. "Seven minutes in heaven - or is that considered blasphe -"

He cuts me off with his lips on mine.

It’s everything I remembered and so much more. Intense, passionate, devastating kisses that drive me to cliches straight out of a romance novel. Pushed up against that wall my heart races, my chest heaves, and, yes, my knickers get fucking wet. 

It feels just like it did 15 years ago. It feels like love. And that’s insane, we had barely even started when things ended between us and I’ve lived and loved so much since then. But this thing between us? It just feels right.

My body is on fire, I’m pretty sure it’s in the good, aroused way and not because God’s smiting me for defiling a priest. He’s a tad late to the punishment, if that was His plan. But I’ll happily let this fire consume me because it feels so good. After all this time, I never want what we’re sharing to end. But the need to breathe becomes too strong and we break apart, noses nuzzling and foreheads resting together.

“Can I take you to dinner tonight?” he asks but I’m so staggered by our kisses I barely hear what he’s said.

“What?” I breathe out in between pants.

“Let me take you to dinner tonight,” he says, stroking my cheek before leaning in for another dizzying kiss. 

"Oh, I don't know," I pretend to be thinking hard. "Sounds a bit tame, I did have plans with a rabbi for a good hard fuck."

He barks out a laugh. "Oh really?" 

"Yeah and tomorrow's my night getting spanked by an imam."

He raises his eyebrows holding back a laugh at what I'm saying and playing along. "What about Friday?"

"Threesome with a pujari and a Buddhist monk." 

"What if I upgraded my offer to dinner and if you're really good you get dessert?" He ran his tongue along his lips.

"And what if I'm really bad?"

"You'll have to get on your knees and pray for forgiveness."

It's ridiculous how easily this man can turn me on. Although I have kneeled for him before, I remember the effect.

"I could be tempted to agree," I say, affecting disinterest.

"But you'll have to dump your harem of religious leaders," he all but growls.

"Oh I don't -" 

He slams his mouth into mine, pushing me back against the wall, cutting me off with a fierce kiss. He trails his lips along my jaw to my ear. "Please," he murmurs, then kisses down my neck and pushes my collar to one side to suck and lick where it meets my shoulder. That fire starts up inside me again, his mouth almost painfully good against me, driving me to the brink of madness until I'm half tempted to push his trousers down and fuck him against the wall where anyone could see.

“OK,” I pant. "I - I guess I can do that."

"Good girl," he growls into my ear, then pulls away, righting my collar as he does, to hide the bruise he's surely worked into my skin. “We should probably get back before they start looking for us.”

And he steps back from me, innocent smirk on his face. 

"I'm going to make you pay for that," I say, trying to sound commanding, although I'm so breathless that the effect is lost. 

"Oh please do," he says with a grin.

We head back towards the party and one important thing occurs to me. “If you’re Anglican now, why did you do Godmother’s funeral? Isn't she Catholic?”

“You may find this hard to believe, but I don’t think she was really all that interested in the religious side of being a Catholic.”

“Oh yes, she wanted one of those religion-free faiths.”

“Exactly. She may have intimated to me that she would very much like for me to conduct her funeral when her time came because her funeral should be a thing of beauty.”

I snort with laughter. “I didn’t realise it was possible to be vain from beyond the grave, but if anyone was going to find a way it was her.”

“You won’t hear me complaining - she brought me back to you.”

“She finally did right by me, she’ll be so disappointed.”


	2. Chapter 2

It has been years since I've been on a date. Actual years. And now I'm going on a date with the Priest. My Hot Priest. A man who has reached near mythical proportions in my mind - in every possible way.

He asks me to go straight to dinner from the wake, which is great because that means I don’t have time to second guess this or work myself up into a fit of nerves. 

Although it does mean that I don’t have time to prepare as I normally would. Or used to. Back when dates were just an incredibly dull and drawn out form of foreplay before the inevitable - usually disappointing - sex. Back when pre-date prep meant shaving, moisturising everywhere, possibly a quick wank if I didn’t think I could make it through an entire drink without needing to shag my date senseless. Back when it meant painstakingly selecting the perfect lingerie for the given mood.

Despite what he said earlier, I don’t think this is going to be that sort of date.

We get drinks at the bar as we wait for our table, tumblers of whisky that give us both something to do with our hands, instead of feeling each other up.

The Priest in particular seems to need it, his hands never stop moving. One moment he’s clutching his glass tight, the next gesticulating emphatically as he speaks, before circling one fingertips around and around the rim of his glass. Whether that’s nerves or just his usual kinetic exuberance shining through, I’m not totally clear, but let me tell you, I’d love to put those hands to better use.

“Hi!” a waitress appears beside us, her attention solely on my Priest. 

I’m not bothered. So she’s probably half my age, with smooth skin and tits that haven’t yet lost their battle with gravity, but I’m the one he invited here tonight. I’m the one he pinned up against a wall to kiss breathless just a few hours ago.

“Your table’s ready,” she grins, and reaches out to brush his arm under the guise of helping him with his coat, “and I’ll be here to service you all night.” 

You’d like to think that comment was an innocent slip of the tongue, but the way she bites at her lip as she slides her eyes down his body to his crotch suggests it’s anything but.

My Priest lets out a noise that’s somewhere between a gasp and a laugh. “Um, lucky me.” He looks to me with a grimace, confusion and alarm spread across his face, reassuring me that he has no intention of leaving with our Horny Waitress. 

I take his hand and move forward to plant myself in between the two of them. “I’m looking forward to hearing all about the services you provide,” I say, smiling at her, my face a picture of false innocence. She pouts and turns to take us to our table.

Game on.

Horny Waitress ups her game while telling us the specials. If there was any doubt before about her intentions they are now completely gone.

“We have a spicy chorizo sausage served in a creamy sauce with penne that is simply orgasmic.”

“Wow, you’re easy to please.” I almost leave off the ‘to please’, my blood boiling at the way she fawns over the Priest.

“There’s an aubergine parmigiana,” she barrels on as though I haven’t said a word, “for those who can’t handle their meat.” She gives me a pointed dirty look before smiling back to the Priest. He doesn’t look at her, instead gazing down into his glass, fingers fidgeting as he holds it. There’s a kind of weary resignation about him. He’s not tense and furious, just letting it wash over him.

But me? I’m struggling so hard not to just come right out and tell her to fuck off. 

It’s only the remembrance of how kind he can be that has me thinking he’d appreciate a more gentle approach to this unwelcome intrusion on our evening.

That and the knowledge that he hasn’t already told her to fuck off himself.

I mean, with a body like his, he’s almost certainly heard all this before, and I’m sure that more than one desperate parishioner has tried to turn his head. He’s a grown man who I’m sure knows how to handle himself - don’t even make that dirty when I’m this pissed off - but that doesn’t make this ok.

“Finally we have a salmon and asparagus linguine with pine nuts.” The Priest takes a deep drink from his glass. “All natural aphrodisiacs.” She punctuates her line with a wink. The Priest does nothing in response but widen his eyes.

Well fuck me.

“We don’t actually need aphrodisiacs to improve our sex life,” I say, oozing charm, “he’s already the best I’ve ever had. But thanks for the tip.”

I don’t even notice her response, I’m too busy enjoying the delighted smirk The Priest gives me over his glass.

Horny Waitress limits her comments to mundane questions about whether everything is OK with our meals, checking if we need anything - the normal things you can expect when you’re in a restaurant. I’ve got my eye on her though. She’s definitely sulking, and I can see her watching the Priest closely while she goes about her work.

I don’t mind her looking, I know exactly how hot the man sitting opposite me is, but there’s something predatory about her, like she’s just waiting for me to nip to the loo, then she’ll pounce. I almost wish she’d just get it over with so I could tell her to go fuck herself.

Literally. There’s someone who really needs to buy a good vibrator. I wonder if it would help if I pointed her in the direction of a good sex shop.

But with her mostly out of the way, the Priest and I fall into easy conversation, chatting as though it’s been days not years since we last met.

As we’re finishing up our meals, I notice the Priest starts to radiate a nervous energy. I watch with interest as he bounces in his seat, rubs at the back of his neck, drums his fingers on the table. 

“About tonight,” he starts, looking incredibly serious.

Horny Waitress swoops in. “Are you finished with these meals?”

“Yes,” I say, as the Priests says, “yeah it was delicious.”

It seems to take Horny Waitress an absurd amount of time to simply pick up two plates, a lot of faffing around with cutlery placement that I’m sure are just an excuse to stare at the Priest close up.

Fuck it, I’m definitely giving her the details of a good sex shop. I’ll send her to Loz at Sh! Women’s Erotic Emporium, she’ll sort her out.

“Tonight has been -”

“Can I bring you the dessert menu?”

“Oh I don’t -” “-not sure if we” We’re talking over each other again. There’s a manic gleam in Horny Waitress’ eye as we both turn down dessert. I for one am remembering the Priest’s promise of dessert from earlier and I’m rather eager to take him up on the offer.

There’s a beat where the Priest squirms a little.

“Wouldn’t hurt to look,” he says at last with a smile for Horny Waitress and a contrite shrug for me.

I swear she looks triumphant as she turns away. I think she’s planning something.

“I feel like I’ve misled you about tonight,” the Priest starts again.

Oh fuck. 

Oh fuck.

Oh _fucking_ fuck.

Not this shit again.

That instantaneous fear his opening sparked in me is clearly written all over my face, for the Priest is quickly reaching out for me. “Oh no - no - no, not like -”

“The desserts menu!” A menu is shoved before my eyes, which is something of a relief, because I definitely need a moment to collect myself. If this is the start of another rejection, I want to at least look hot while it happens.

“Thank you,” I say warmly, smiling to Horny Waitress, who looks taken aback by the sudden sight of me throwing all my charm at her.

“Coffees are on the back, unless, do you know what you want already?”

“We need a minute,” the Priest says firmly, taking charge of the situation. He waits just long enough for her to have turned her back, before speaking. “We’re not going to have sex.”

“I’ve heard that one before.” I grin trying to cover up the pang of hurt he’s caused. He better not be planning to take Horny Waitress home instead of me. 

He smirks back at me, shaking his head. He reaches across for my hand, covering it with his own. “I’m serious,” he says, “I’m not saying that’s off the menu forever, but there’s an expectation even in the Anglican church that we shouldn’t treat sex casually.”

“Black tie sex only?”

He laughs. “Making love in committed relationships with the person you intend to marry only.”

_Oh._

“And you agree with that?”

“I told you that I found sex to be … complicated. I don’t want to rush into making those mistakes again.”

Ah. Those words feel like a gut punch, and my eyes prick with tears near instantly. I pull my hand away from his, and grab my bag to look for a pen.

“That’s not to say I don’t want to have sex with you.” 

“Just that it would be a mistake.”

“Can you look at me for a moment?” 

I deliberately let his question hang in the air, rummaging around in my bag. It’s tiny. Barely big enough to hold my phone and wallet. There’s nowhere for a pen to hide in here and he knows it. After several long moments of toying with him, I set my bag down and look at him.

“Thank you,” he says, looking deep into my eyes, surprising me by showing no signs of irritation with me. “You need to know that loving you was never a mistake. But I regret that I caused us both so much pain by going to you that night.”

I sigh, it’s not totally fair to place the blame solely on his shoulders. “Oh I was a very eager participant, as I’m sure you’ll remember.”

“What can I get you?” Horny Waitress says, startling both me and the Priest by her sudden appearance.

“Just the bill.” The Priest doesn’t even look at her, so doesn’t see how crestfallen she is. 

“Actually, can you get me a pen and a napkin?” I ask her and she looks frankly confused. “And the bill of course.” I look back to the Priest. “Where were we?”

“Well I was trying to tell you that I know that I’m the one who messed things up between us before,” he says. “I was the one who had made that vow.”

“You did,” I agree, “and you actually wanted to keep it.” I still don’t fully understand it, but then, I’m still an unrepentant atheist. I sigh. “It would have happened eventually.”

“I sometimes wonder, if I could’ve waited long enough to know that leaving Catholicism was the right choice before then.”

I scoff, didn’t he say he’d only converted four years ago, I can’t imagine that we could have lasted eleven years. “You really think we could have lasted that long?”

He smiles at me. “Probably not. I was already obsessed with your tits before you drew my attention to how small you think they are at the Quaker Meeting.”

It’s certainly an interesting moment for Horny Waitress to reappear, she looks back and forward between the two of us, before looking down at the bill and a comically bad look of fake shock appears on her face. “I’m sorry, I grabbed the wrong bill!” she says, then hands me a napkin and pen and scuttles off.

“I think she’s just realised that she doesn’t stand a chance with you.”

“Took her long enough.” 

I start writing an address on the napkin. I feel like I shouldn’t know a sex shop’s address off by heart, but the knowledge is certainly useful now.

When I’m done I sit back, but barely have time to draw breath before Horny Waitress re-appears with the bill. The Priest and I go through the motions of arguing over who pays before eventually splitting it down the middle and letting Horny Waitress take our payments. 

As she turns to leave, I stop her with a hand on her arm, then hand her the napkin. “Go there and ask for Loz, she’ll help.”

She looks down at the napkin and blushes before shoving it into her pocket.

“So we’re not going to have sex,” I say at last, feeling sad. “But you’re really fucking good at it.”

“I know.” He shrugs, such is the burden of the sexually talented.

“Hot make out in a taxi home?”

In the taxi, the Priest is all over me, lips against mine, against my jaw, against my neck. And his hands. Fuck me, _his hands._

It’s probably a good job I live so close to the restaurant, because he seems to want to touch me everywhere and it all feels amazing. I don’t know whether I want to feel him using his palms to pull me tighter to him, his fingers stroking my inner thigh or his whole hand squeezing my arse.

I can tell you that all of it delivers on the romance novel cliches: my chest, heaving; my pants, wet; my loins, burning.

Fuck off, you know what I mean.

We haven’t even gotten to the really good part and I’m already dizzy with it, drunk off him. And I can accept that this is as far as we can go for now, I have my vibrator to do what he cannot, but I just wish we could keep doing this part.

I know why we can’t, if we were in bed there’s no way his hands wouldn’t wander into more interesting and dangerous territory. I just wish this were all so much easier. But I guess, if it were easier, it wouldn’t be him.

The taxi driver has to cough several times to get us to notice that we’ve pulled up outside my house. We linger close to each other, breathing each other in for one last moment before.

“Can I take you out again soon?” he asks.

“Is tomorrow too soon?”

He answers me with a last fierce kiss. “Not soon enough.” He drags himself back from me. “Now fuck off.”

“Love you, too,” I reply with a wink and walk back into my house with a spring in my step. I cannot wait for what comes next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay home, stay safe everyone!
> 
> And come say hi on tumblr [@katie-dub](https://katie-dub.tumblr.com/) if you're bored.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! What was your favourite line?
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [@katie-dub](https://katie-dub.tumblr.com/) (and I'm up for Fleabag prompts if you've got any, just send them my way over there, there should be more fleabag fic!!)


End file.
